<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>良い by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675935">良い</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 女裝</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>女裝幻x千<br/>*<br/>「所以啊，要不要跟我試試看呢，千空小弟弟？」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, 幻千</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>良い</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.plurk.com/p/ns0ws3<br/>這噗的發想</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「嘿。」當淺霧幻從樹屋走出來時，已經換上舊時代的制服，只是對方身上穿的並不是男學生的立領制服，而是屬於女性的海軍風上衣搭配深色長裙，千空在看見這一幕時，不禁挑起眉尾。<br/>像是享受著他的目光一樣，穿著女裝的人刻意在他面前轉了一圈，裙襬隨著對方的動作在空中飛揚，淺霧幻笑盈盈地朝千空問道：「好看嗎，小千空？」<br/>「穿什麼不都一樣嗎？」千空掏了掏耳朵，轉開了原本停留在對方身上的視線，然而淺霧幻沒有因為他如同以往的態度就放棄對話，反倒走到千空的身邊，拉起裙襬就往他身旁坐了下來。<br/>「小千空，你該不會⋯⋯」淺霧幻臉上的笑意不減，歪過頭望著千空說道，壓在地板上的手悄悄地靠近他的，他還來不及閃躲，對方的手已經覆上他的手背，手指穿過指尖，以十指交扣的方式抓住了千空的手掌。<br/>錯過最佳逃脫時機的他只能側著身體，直到被兩人交握的手牽制再也無法後退，只能任由對方朝他越湊越近，幾乎要貼上千空的耳邊，而溫熱的呼吸隨著說出口的話語灑在耳垂上：「以前沒跟女孩子交往過吧？」<br/>「那你有嗎？」千空有些窘迫地把對方的問題丟回，沒想到那樣的回答換來的卻是淺霧幻的大笑，他試著從對方手裡扯回自己的手，然而無效的反抗被當成樂趣，對方反而將手握著更緊，讓他無路可逃。<br/>「沒有喔。」淺霧幻的臉上帶著狡詐的微笑，千空被抓住的手被對方一扯，兩人之間的距離瞬間又被拉得更近，他還想做最後垂死的掙扎，可是淺霧幻並沒有給他這樣的機會，對方重新湊到他耳邊，用著彷彿念咒般地聲音對他低語。</p><p> </p><p>「所以啊，要不要跟我試試看呢，千空小弟弟？」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>